MST: My style!
by ResidentHeartless
Summary: Thrown into a cell, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Tobi, and Gaara are forced by Me and Leader to MST my friends fanfic that she let me use. Rated T for Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, and sometimes Gaara's language.
1. Thrown Into A Cell

A black figure opened a door, tossing five other figures into the completely white room with a stack of papers flying everywhere as it was thrown in after them. A crack echoed through the room as the door slammed shut.

"Ow my head..."

"Your head? What about my back! Get the fuck off of me you big girly bastard!"

"Brat, get your hand off my ass."

"Ops, sorry Danna, un!"

"What the..."

"Ow I think I broke my fingers!"

"Shut it Tobi! No one wants to hear from you, un!"

As the five figures argued with each other, a loud voice on an intercom spoke.

"QUIET!"

Immediately shutting up, the five figures looked around the room wildly.

"Thank you...now, you five 'lucky' people get to read and comment on this story!"

Suddenly, a section of a wall started to crumble away revealing a glass wall behind it, showing five other figures standing behind it. A figure that looked most like a girl waved.

"Hello Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Gaara, and Tobi! I hope you like the room I made," Resident spoke happily through the speaker with a press of a button.

"It sucks, un!"

"I feel like I'm in a fucking asylum..."

"You would know, un!"

"Shut up y-!"

"SILENCE!"

Deidara and Hidan went silent, but shot one more flaming glare at each other before turning to the opposite direction; heads held high in the air and arms crossed.

"Now..."

The black figure from before pressed another button, the glass de-misted so those inside the plain room could see whom it was that was peering at them from the outside.

"ZETSU-SAN!"

"KAKUZU, YOU BASTARD!"

"...Leader-sama..."

"YOU!"

"Kankuro? You're in this too?"

Yes, standing in a row were Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sir Leader, Resident, and Kankuro.

The black figure that was Leader looked through the glass at his members disapprovingly. "Hidan, Deidara, I expected you to react more calmly at this situation."

Waving again, only this time at Deidara, Resident gave him an evil grin.

"Long time no speak, neh?"

"Y-Y-YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU'RE THE GIRL THAT'S FRIENDS WITH THAT...THAT...CRAZY LUNATIC!" Deidara practically screeched.

Cleaning out her right ear with her pinky finger, Resident stared blankly out at him.

"Yeesss...your point? Oh, wait, don't answer that. We really need to get started on this."

"On what, un?" Deidara demanded.

Resident's face slowly broke out into a crazy smile.

"Why, on the MST project of course! You guys shall be reading the, quote, 'crazy lunatics' fanfic and commenting on it. She doesn't mind, she hates it really now that she looks back on it."

Flashing Kankuro an irritated glance, Gaara spoke up.

"Why am I here, might I ask, seeing as though I am the only non-Akatsuki member in here?"

This time Kankuro pressed the button in front of him and answered for Resident.

"Because, well, Resident chose y'all at random...and mostly because in the story you are sort of also a main character," he stated nervously.

Gaara raised an eyebrow but didn't say anymore.

"So, you guys think you're up for it?"

Nodding in enthusiasm, Tobi went around the room to collect all the papers that had fallen all over the place, all the while saying, "Tobi thinks it will be a good idea!"

Hidan wrinkled his nose in disgust at the idea, but none-the-less nodded his head slightly. "As long as you provide me a sacrifice for when this is over with and done for," he muttered behind clenched teeth.

After attempting to get out of it, Deidara finally agreed before murmuring about going to blow up one of Resident's things for doing this.

Sasori just helped Tobi collect the papers, mutely saying that he will do it, but he won't be happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I sure don't understand this style of writing...any tips on it are welcome in a review. And watch out for the next chapter, cause I'll be starting on it very soon...like, right after I check my email 


	2. Read it!

I almost forgot!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto nor the following characters; Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Gaara, Leader, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Kankuro. All that I own is myself -and I guess my ideas too.

* * *

Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, and Gaara gathered around Tobi with the stack of neatly organized papers in his hands.

"Soo...," Deidara shifted into a comfortable sitting position.

"Who want's to read first, un?"

Everyone in the ce-I mean room glanced at each other, before all set their eyes on Tobi.

"Nani?"

"You shall be reading the first chapter. Congratulations on volunteering Tobi," Sasori said with a tiny hint of a smirk on his face.

"Huh? Wait! I didn't volunteer anything!"

Too late.

"You are going to read and your going to do it whether I have to force you or not, un!"

Shaking, Tobi nodded his head before swallowing the lump in his throat, and began reading.

* * *

**Some people are different. I am really different. I don't even know what I am.**

Everyone in the room except Tobi raised an eyebrow and said all at once, "...so you don't know if you are a human?"

**I am unlike other ninja any one has seen. **

Deidara scoffed. "I thought you just said you didn't know WHAT you where, un?"

**I have this ability. It's to... change into other people.**

"Isn't that Henge no Jutsu?"

"Yes, why yes it is Tobi, un," Deidara said with an over-dramatic surprise.

"I'm surprised a weak ninja like you knows any jutsus at all," Hidan snickered.

**Let me explain.**

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Please do."

**A long time ago when I was five, **

"I hate flash backs," Sasori mumbled.

**I found my power. I turned into my mom. My mom's finger had started to bleed as if there was an invisible thorn in it.**

Mostly everyone in the room was confused.

**I ran inside to tell her that I turned into her with my ninja skills. Yes, I even trained at five years old. **

"So you trained even when you were still in like, preschool/kindergarten age and still needing help with talking and stuff, un?"

**I had shown my mother and she realized I was using a skill, the forbidden skill, of my mother's clan.**

"What clan?"

"No clue Sasori-danna, un."

**Why God, oh why did I have to get this power? I had been seen. They came to the door to take me away, and run tests on me. **

"Power? What power? It's a clan technique. Why the hell would they need to run tests," Gaara fumed.

_**Why?**_** I kept asking my self that.**_** Why did this have to happen to me? Of all people, why me? I was only five. **_**They ran test on people, just because they were different.**

Hidan wrinkled his nose. "Everyone's fucking different. Why would they run tests on ninjas? It's _normal_ for them to be different."

**I can still remember those words. I had called for my mom to help me as they dragged me away. I still remember how much it hurt to hear her say those words. **_**You have to take care of this on your own. You no longer belong to me. **_

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"What a nice mother," Hidan said sarcastically.

**Those words hurt so much.**

"Course they would," Sasori said blankly.

**I was put into a cylinder shaped tank and had an air mask put on me while the tank was filled with water.**

"Where is this taking place again? Is this in Konoha?"

"Glad I don't live there, un."

"Konoha looks like it would be a very bad place to live in if they did that," Tobi pointed out before going back to reading.

**After seven years of torture, I finally escaped. **

"Seven years? Why would they keep you for seven years? Wow, what a pity," Hidan pointed out this time sarcastically.

**I don't know how, but I did. Now that I am free, I have a job. **

"You already had a job as a ninja," Tobi said.

**My name you ask? Melissa Utchiha. **

"It's U-C-H-I-H-A," Gaara corrected.

**I may be of the clan of the sharingon, but I was adopted.**

"...and that's S-H-A-R-I-N-G-A-N," he corrected again.

**The mother that let me be taken away was an Utchiha. **

"Once again, U-C-H-I-H-A, and...wait, that makes no sense again."

**My real mother was from another clan no other child knows about.**

"Children don't know a damn thing," Sasori mumbled.

**Now I have a job; stop my brother. **

"You said that already," Tobi hesitated, "...the job part I mean."

**The only brother I can remember. Itchia Uchiha.**

"Itachi-san's name is I-T-A-C-H-I," Tobi pointed out quickly with a slightly scared look.

**You think I can't beat him?**

This time everyone in the room answered.

"HELL..." (AN: Hidan)

"...YES!"

**When I transform; for example, if I turn into you, you will get hurt as badly as I would. **

"Che, that sound's like that dude Shikamaru's technique, un."

Hidan attempted to glare a hole through the paper. "Shikamaru is a fucking bastard brat."

**I may not understand the changes to this world, but I can survive.**

"You're a NINJA! Of course you can survive!" Hidan scoffed.

**I need to be strong, if that is possible. I am starting to doubt myself, however. I don't know if I'll survive the wounds the bloodhounds gave me.**

* * *

"Blood hounds? What are those?" Tobi asked as he finished reading the last sentence.

Deidara sighed. "They are a type of dog, idiot, un."

"Oh...well, I think that it needs a little bit of help."

"This is a piece of shit so far, you mean."

"I know I'll regret it, but, I agree, un."

"That was actually boring."

"Kid needs to not use so many periods, to explain things, and learn to spell the peoples names."

* * *

**Author's Note:** The end of chapter two. Will start on next when I get to it. 


End file.
